


black ocean, blue skies

by souptime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airports, Angst, Fluff, JiHan, M/M, i guess??, if u think a tag should be added hit me up, im so bad at tags, kthx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souptime/pseuds/souptime
Summary: jisoo has a lot of feelings, and he isn't sure which ones he should trust in.





	black ocean, blue skies

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo! this is just a little thing i did to supply yall with some content, seeing as my hybrid fic is going a bit slow, haha;;; hope you enjoy!!

It couldn’t have been later than two AM when the front door clicked open. All the lights were off, and the only thing that allowed Jisoo to see was the dim glow of street lamps. He stepped in and closed the door quietly behind him. His movements were slow and languid, just as his face portrayed; the man looked exhausted. His bag fell to the ground with a muted thud as it slid down from his shoulders. He was approaching the couch in front of him, but stopped when he heard shuffling in front of him.

 

“Joshuji..?” The voice called, raspy and rough. Jisoo stiffened up, his heart pounding. He didn’t want to see him, not now. Regardless, he responded. 

 

“Go back to sleep, Hannie.”

 

The half-asleep man groaned and more shuffling was heard. Suddenly, a faint yellow light was switched on, illuminating both people present. Jeonghan’s hair was sticking up in all directions, and he still looked half-asleep. Jisoo couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend.

 

“Hey,” he whispered, sitting on the couch next to him and smiling. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

Jeonghan rubbed his eyes and turned towards Jisoo. 

 

“No,” he muttered. “I’m not tired anymore.” He sighed before continuing. “Besides, I wanna know why you were home so late.”

 

Jisoo let out a shaky laugh. “I just got caught up in work, is all. Someone broke a machine, it was chaotic.”

 

“Jisoo, you work at one of the largest factories in Seoul, there’s no way you had to stay that late. They could’ve had someone else take your shift, I know they would’ve. So why are you home so late?” His tone was growing increasingly irritated, and it almost made his lover flinch.

 

“I promise you, I was at the factory,” he retorted, his eyebrows furrowing. “Where else would I be?”

 

Jeonghan snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh, gee, I don’t know, maybe with someone else?”

 

Jisoo looked genuinely offended at the accusation. He searched his fiance’s face for any signs of humor, but he found none. He felt his heart break a little bit.

 

“You seriously think I would do something like that?” His voice was fragile as he spoke, and he stood up from the couch. Looking down on Jeonghan, he waited for an answer. 

 

“I mean, I don’t know! You’ve been a lot more distant recently, and…”

 

He trailed off, one of his hands gripping the other tightly. Jisoo sighed and his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

 

“Listen, Jeonghan, it’s late,” he muttered, turning his eyes away from his lover. “Can’t we talk about this in the morning? I’m sure we’re both tired.”

 

It was Jeonghan’s turn to get frustrated. “No, Jisoo, don’t run away from this.” His gaze was stern and solid. “We’re going to talk. Now.”

 

“Can’t you just leave me alone for one night?”

 

“Not when you’re like this, I can’t!”

 

Both men were turning red in the face, irritation apparent in their expressions. 

 

“Maybe I should just walk out of this door,” Jisoo growled, eyes icy and unforgiving. Jeonghan had never seen him like this; it worried him, but he couldn’t get himself to say that. Instead, he continued to argue with his fiance, his chest hurting like nothing he had felt before. Sure, it was upsetting when his father died, but he wasn’t as close to him as he was Jisoo. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

 

“Why are you so insistent on keeping the truth from me? If it’s nothing bad, then just say it! You don’t need to protect me from whatever’s going on.”

 

“Fine! You wanna know? I’ll tell you,” he hissed, glaring at Jeonghan. “My mom’s in the hospital. She had a heart attack. I have to go back to LA.” His voice was a lot softer than it was before, and it was laced with a deep feeling of sadness. Jeonghan, however, was still blinded by his rage. He didn’t take in any other information except for the fact that he was being abandoned. 

 

“Oh, so you want to leave me here alone?” He sneered. “Then just go ahead and get out of here. I don’t want to see your face any more.”

 

“Hannie-”

 

“I said, get out.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Jisoo slowly turned around to face the door. He picked his bag up off of the floor and gripped the doorknob. He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, but he didn’t acknowledge them-- he couldn’t show Jeonghan that he was weak. Inhaling shakily, he opened the door he had went though only half an hour ago and stepped out into the dark night, a chilly breeze blowing his hair into his eyes. He only hoped that his hair would cover his tear-stained cheeks, too.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Jisoo reached the airport at three-thirty, an hour before his flight. He hadn’t smiled once since he left his apartment, and for good reason. His heart was ruined with nothing to fix it. He was about to leave for a long while; who would possibly be able to help him? Sighing, he reclined back in his plastic chair and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He closed his eyes and let himself relax a bit. His mind was filled with the events from earlier, and no matter what he tried to think about, nothing could distract him from his oncoming depression.

 

He curled up in his seat and was about to drift off when he heard a bag drop beside him. Jisoo opened his eyes and sat up, adjusting to the brightness of the airport. 

 

“Sorry, should I move..?” He asked sleepily, patting his hair down. When he didn’t get a response, he finally looked up at the newcomer and-

 

“Yo, Joshuji.”

 

“Hannie..?”

 

Jeonghan’s eyes were glassy, and he rubbed his nose with his sleeve. 

 

“Your flight’s gonna leave soon,” he stated, smiling softly. Jisoo could pick up on the sorrow in his voice, and he felt himself tearing up.

 

“Yeah,” he croaked, nodding. He didn’t know what to say at a time like this.  _ Why is he here? Didn’t he want me to get away from him..? _

 

He got his answer as a pair of thin arms were wrapped around his neck.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan whispered into Jisoo’s neck, tears running down his cheeks. “I didn’t mean anything I said, I just…” He trailed off, squeezing him tighter. “I just didn’t want you to leave me alone.”

 

Jisoo chuckled softly, his eyes stinging. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too.” He brought his fiance in for a warm embrace, relishing in the feeling of him.

 

“I love you so much, Jisoo, I’m sorry,” Jeonghan sobbed, heart aching.

 

“I love you too, Hannie, don’t worry.”

 

They stayed in each other’s arms until a staticky called for Jisoo’s flight. They reluctantly let each other go and gazed into the other’s eyes, a sad smile on each of their faces.

 

“Go to her. She needs you there.”

 

Jisoo nodded and grabbed his bag up off the floor, straightening up his back. Sighing, he rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck. After he rid his body of stiffness, he gave his fiance a bright, affectionate grin.

 

“Thank you, Yoon Jeonghan. I love you.”

 

Giving his lover a small nod, Jisoo, with a bittersweet feeling in his heart, turned around and began his journey to his hometown--the place that didn’t really feel like home without Jeonghan.

  
  



End file.
